rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godless
The Godless Faction is a role-playing group based on the in-lore Godless organization. In order with the in-game group, the Godless Faction organization was formed in-character at the beginning of the 6th Age and, simultaneously, was created out-of-character with the launching of the 6th Age game events. Within role-play, it is the Faction itself. This is both a public and a private role-playing group. Founding Lorewise founding The Godless is an organisation founded shortly after the end of the Fifth Age by a former druid known as Biehn. Their main philosophy is that they do not want gods on Gielinor, and they state their goals as a desire to defend Gielinor from the gods while protecting the innocent. Their ideas resemble what the god of balance, Guthix, wished for. Although they may follow some of his teachings, this faction is not Guthixian in nature, although some may be former Guthixians. The name was an idea of Kara-Meir, who suggested it instead of Biehn's name, "The Anti-theists". Out of-character founding The Clan was founded at the time the Gods Emissary were updated in Runescape. The clan in-character is in Based on the Faction in lorewise, making us the Faction it self. We do not have players leaders in Role-play, only NPC, we acknowledge NPC ownership, meaning this clan is Owned in-character by Biehn, Kara-Mier, and any other Founders not yet listed in lore-wise. History '6th Age' After the formation of the Faction, the Godless has gotten a lot of members, and aligned mortals. So far the Godless were spies in the Battle of Lumbridge, in both Faction sides, as well as defending the castle from the two warring faction when they broke out of the crater. Mark, an early member was made to 1st Commander, making him also in charge of the godless but under the two founders. So far the Godless are in a few battle them selves.: Battle of Lumbridge While Lumbridge is in a middle of the battle between the gods, the Godless have gotten their way into the two faction camp, being spies in both faction, ready to strike when the time needed. So far only one event was made for the Godless to fight back. Defending Lumbridge During the Battle of Lumbridge, so far small army men of the two faction broke out to take over the castle, thankfully, the godless, and other defenders were able to raid the attackers out. The Godless are still in the battle as spies in the two faction camp. The End After weeks of battle, it was finally finished, after Zamorak's defeat, the godless had no reason to stay, and so some left, as others waited for the remaining Saradominist and Zamorakian to leave, they soon started gathering the remaining supplies left from the two faction and would then spare some to Lumbridge. The Search and the Last Battle During their search and gathering of resources in both camp, the Godless have found 2 survivors of Saradominist, a female white knight, and a pride-leader. Treating them, and searching for more survivors in both camps to treat. The Godless stumbled on trouble. The portals of the two camps seemed to have turned on from the remaining power the gods left behind. Bringing in 100 Black and White knights back into the camp. The two faction thought of the godless to be their enemy. With both camps, the godless only to have 25 in both faction, they had to fight for survival. At the Saradomin camp, the godless were doing a better job there, as they had Graffle and top fighters, as for the Zamorakian camp, they had Mark and a few snipers. On the Saradomin side, the Godless were close to losing, as the portal was still bringing in a bit more men, luckily one of the members were able to blow up the portal before it brought more men, and thanks to the explosion is helped the godless win the battle at that camp. At the Zamorakian camp, Mark and his men were holding their ground for now, as the snipers were slowly dying, and the battle was going to the Black knights, Thankfully the same result happened, as backup came, the same member happened to blow up that portal also. After the battle, the Godless explained to the two survivors of the Saradominist camp, that they were left behind. The two picked to align them selves with the Godless, and are being treated for their wounds. Soon they noticed how the souls in the body did not leave, one of the members is investigating it so far Private Role-Playing Soon as they are Investigating, a few members came upon the God Icthalarin, he has told one of the members, who is close friend with the Adventurer, that Death seems to be missing, due for the Adventurer being the World Guardian, maybe he would have luck finding Death. The member, "Dark" agreed to find the adventurer and went off leaving the rest to pile the body somewhere. War against the Goblins Battle for the Mines So far the Godless are aiding the town of Rimmington to fight off the Raids of the Goblins. So far we've secured the mines and barricaded the town with walls big enough to keep them out. with at least 3 entrance. So far the next step to securing the resources of the town is yet to be done, and it is being planned out. Defending the farm field Once again the Godless went and defeated a army of goblins from gathering more resources north west of Rimmington, the area was secured for now, it is not under defense yet, there are a few guards protecting the area. Poor Unfortunate Souls Rumors are spreading through Lumbridge, of the haunting changes in the already mysterious swamps to the South of the town. Fearing remnants of the hordes of Zamorak, the people say that many a brave adventurer has gone into the swamps with the intent of purging its evil, but none of them have returned. The godless are ready to head out and help Lumbridge with this problem, in all hope, nothing would go wrong. In the end, they managed to survive the swamp, they maay have survived the fight, but the quest is long from over. Battle for Rimmington The godless, as there were some in rimmington as guards, they noticed a quick on attack by Zamorakian forces. The godless were able to hold back the forces, thanks to Varis Grey, allied forced were able to come in a nick of time, before Rimmington was in a worst state then it is now, the town is slowly being rebuilt, as the only critical damage, is a house, and their food supplies. Luckly the godless were able to aid Rimmington with the food supplies, thanks to them clearing the camp at the crater in Lumbridge, they brought enough food for the town that would last about 2 months, enough time to help Rimmington to go back on their food stock, and farming. Luckly the Walls have been fixed. Obtaining the Land on the sky Shortly, the Godless had plans to have their own Citadel. Shortly after arriving there, that had an encounter with a few Aviantese. Threatening to kill the godless if they do not leave the Citadel that they "claimed" first. The Godless refused to leave and fought with the Aviantese. The godless won with only minor damage done to their men. They voted to call the Citadel, "The Godless Hall." Midnight trouble Somewhere in Ardougne, there were a group of dark hooded men sneaking out to the east, outside of the city. They were shown to be a group of bandosian who were trying to open a small portal to be able to attack Ardougne. Luckily Ralphamic was there with Noah Arrav III, Ralphamic able to fool them into thinking he was Bandos him self. After the small prank and information gathering, Ralhpamic was able to kill them, and turns them into his own wights, only leaving one alive to kill out of joy. Afterwards, the door that was summoned by the bandosian was left alone, and Ralphamic left his wights to guard the door until they bring more men, unknown on what would happen if they open the door. Terror in Varrock. Varrock had a party in their city, in the town square, a few godless member were able to attend the party. The party went on and was an enjoyable one until a small group of mime attacked and terrorized the party, with luck, a few godless member were able to join in and aid the Varrock in the attack. So far only 3 were known to be captured and interrogated for information. Two were made into wights by one of their members. One was kept alive to be given as a gift to the capital of Misthalin. So far the godless are all on look out for these mime masked group, so far, they might be more than what is thought. Fall of the Hall An ambush came at night to the Godless hall, a force of Armadyleans came and attacked, driving out the godless from their Citadel. The Godless were heavily damaged there for lost of resources, they picked to leave it lost, as they are to weak in supplies. An evil power. After a gathering, the godless finally decided to go and check out the door the Bandosian men tried to open. The door led to a portal that led to an temple, a modern looking temple. As it all started, traps were set almost everywhere. They fought through some Golems, escaped through dangerouse traps, and sovled puzzles that can kill them all if messed up. After making it through all this action, they found themselves in a room guarded by a powerful young knight. Being told that there was a crystal that has an evil power sealed, the Godless came into an argument of fighting the young knight to destroy the crystal, in hope to kill the evil. All came into an agreement that the crystal is perfectly guarded, and decided to leave the crystal alone. Pre-Gods battle Days before the battle between Bandos and Armadyl, the godless has heard of the two faction setting up their camps secretly, there is also sitting of a tower like building being made. A raiding team of Bandosian were tasked to raid EdgeVille, a small group of godless were able to fight off the raiding forces, the godless starts preparing for the war, as they know they must now interfere to avoid major conflict and damage. The Bird and The Beast After Bandos and Armadyl camps were setup, the Godless once again spread into task forces. This time there are three task forces, spies, truce, and ambushers. So far the Godless are successful in ambushing, and spying at the two Factions, as well as aiding the faction they are truced with to stop the enemies faction convoy. So far, the godless has gotten a lot of new members the day the war started. Research The godless are so far trying to find out how the golems are being made in the two gods faction. The spies information was that not only are they made from bones and armor, but the gods animates them. It came into a conclusion that it would need perhaps several mages to cast an animation spell, and perhaps the golem would last shorter, than the one from the two gods faction. So far the godless are now recruiting for Diviners, to be able to collect Guthix's divine energy, in hopes that is another way to animate the golem, or at least make it stronger. The First Battle. As the fight for divine energy continued, the forces of Armadyl turned their gaze upon the forests of Misthalin. West of Edgeville, a concentration of divine energy built, enough to give the Bandosians or the Armadyleans a fair boost. Both armies marched to this point, to fight it out on behalf of their God. The fighting opened with a group of Bandosians fighting the White Knights (under Commander Sir Bool Cowbra) and Anglian forces (under King Corvus) that had been ordered by Commander Alexander Aerendyl to secure the energy source on the hill. Soon the Godless jumped in to ambush both sides, which lead to the White Knights fighting on all fronts and leaving them pinned down. Bandosian infilitrators surrounded and assaulted Gunnarsgrunn itself, where some energy was found and taken by a black garbed occultist of presumed Kinshra origin. The conflict in the forest was brutal, and the Godless were seemingly to be tied with the White Knights, however as the Armadyleans overcame the Bandosians in the village, they managed to force back Bandos' forces and the vanished after a arival of some unknown ambushers. The Armadyleans held the hill until the unkown ambushers known as Worshippers of the Dragonkin ambushed it, with the remainder of the White Knights retreating. With the Armadylean forces diminished and fatigued, Commander Aerendyl conceded the battle and agreed to surrender, on grounds that the Worshippers not attack their wounded and innocent. The field hospital in the Gunnarsgrunn Longhall was evacuated to Varrock Square, with the Armadylean forces soon also retreating there. The Battle of Gunnarsgrunn was thus concluded with a Worshipper victory. In the aftermath of the battle, the godless went off to a scavenger hunt, to look for supplies. Scavanger hunt. The Godless the next day went to Daemonhiem for a scavenger hunt, they were looking for parts of some weapons to be able to make new equipments. The godless were then ambushed by Bandosian, and then after, Aramadyleans. After a fierce battle, and a few injured, the godless manage to win. Though winning, the godless had to flee from an unknown creature that went to attack, luckily that escaped, with some metal parts. Ambush on Convoy The two factions, that of Armadyl and that of Bandos, had prepared for an exception mission - a huge cache of divine energy was being released by the world just north of Draynor. Upon hearing reports, both factions sent large detachments from camps to the site. The two convoys marched from their respective camps, all but overburdened with diviners and bodyguards, ready for the inevitable conflict with the opposition. As well as these, the Godless moved out to prepare an ambush for both factions, aiming to take them be surprise and stop them from collecting the energy. Unawares to any faction, the Kinshra Knights had decided to make an appearence this time, to stop the Armadyleans and their Saradominist allies from collecting the divine energy. The Godless ambushed the Armadylean faction north east of Draynor, and as the convoy halted to combat this threat, the Kinshra unleashed unholy fury into their rear. The Armadyleans suffered a brutal ambush, most of their combatants fleeing as the combined Godless and Kinshra efforts ploughed through their ranks. A second detachment of Godless ambushed the Bandosian convoy but they were too late to stop it reaching the site, they were already collecting the energy. The Godless, with the unarranged aid of the Kinshra, were able to defeat the two factions. The Armadylean convoy was swiftly beaten and crushed, forcing their remaining forces to retreat in disarray. The Bandosians succeeded in collecting the energy, but they did not make it back to their camp. The battle resulted in a Godless victory, This is perhaps only due to the interference from the Kinshra Knights 'and their victory over the White Knight contingent, as it was unclear whether the Godless were stronger than the Armadyleans or not until the Kinshra entered the frey. After the battle, the Godless went on to collect some divine energy, in order to continue research on its properties and uses. Cave goblin trouble. Deep under Lumbridge there is a city of an ancient race of cave goblins. Their defense have rose after Bandos returned, and out of fear, have not been allowing a lot of humans entrance to the city, only those who don't seem like a threat are allowed in. The godless has helped train the guards, and improve their defenses. The godless has over heard of an possible attack on Dorgesh-kaan, the godless are preparing for the worst to come. Soon, main members of the godless has headed over to the city to help defend it. The moment they arrived, the city just got under attacked, and it was a battle in the market place. The godless with Dorgeshuun guards were able to fight off the Bandosian forces, who were coming in through the tunnel they dug up in. The battle was brutal, but the godless managed to defeat the bandosian. Soon, they found out that the bandosian has a secret weapon, a giant hammer to collaspe the dorgeshuun tunnel. The godless were able to destroy this weapon, and seal off the tunnel they came in through. Soon after the godless departed, adding few extra guards to protect the city as well. Land/Area used The Godless are not land owners, and do not wish to be government knight/Soldiers to a kingdom, but they have members who owns land, cities, and area across Gielinor, these lands are: Rimmington Rimmington is a small town owned by Varis Grey. After aiding him raid out some Raiding Goblins, and protecting Rimmington for another raid, Varis as joined our caused, and allowed us to be in Rimmington as another area for us to meet, and gather resources from. Pigs pit out side of Ardougne. At the time the Godless made sure this location was set up to be a small storage hideout, farmers were paid to ensure that it is not told, and not only that, the pigs are still in their in with a fence set up for them to be in one side. The pit is secured with guards, about 4 of them, while there is a house outside of the pit, wast, it has a man looking through the window that can view people going to the pit, with a trigger to alarm them, to either ready to fight, or escape through a tunnel. For the alarm not to be triggered it is needed a special slip given to the man at the house, where he will stamp it and entrance to the location. The Godless Hall The Godless Hall is an island that floats high above Misthalin, and between the Kharidian Desert. It serves as a base for the Godless. The Godless Hall is not open to the public unless those invited in, or are aligned to the godless. The island was originally inhabited by Armadyleans during the first God Wars. Then was recaptured by them, though the godless was able to overtake it by force, after the Armadyleans refused to cooperate. So far it is being voted to make this island into a small town, for those who are needing a place to live, or in case of another godly battle, to help evacuate the towns people. Though it was soon lost to a group of Armadyleans. Port Sarim Po Sarim is one of the godless known location to be able to join as their emissary remains there recruiting those who travel there the godless themselves at time have meeting there, and are known to have a medic house there. Dorgesh-Kaan The godless have made an alliances with the Dorgeshuun that live underground of Lumbridge. They also help protect the city, so when ever the city is in trouble, the godless would try to aid them as soon as they can. So far the city defenses have rose after hearing Bandos return. Uniform You can wear anything you like, unlike the Gods of RuneScape, the Godless have no defining uniform. You are allow to even wear God related stuff on you, we are not forcing any uniform at all, BE YOURSELF! Views on Gods The Godless have negative views about Gods, although, a few being former guthixian, saradominist, and from other religions, the godless are shown to have a different point of view. 'Saradomin The Godless despise Saradomin, almost some of them despises him more than any other gods, after knowledge of his destruction towards the Naragi home world, and his rampage towards Garlandia, the godless plan to strike down, defeat, and drive out/kill Saradomin. 'Zamorak' The Godless despises Zamorak, although not as much as Saradomin, they believe him to be a threat to the world it self still. The godless plans on getting rid of him aswell if they find the chance to. 'Bandos' Bandos is an all out enemy of the godless, as there are a few former guthixian in it, and as the rest of the members follow the godless goal, they are as of now, glad that Bandos is figthing to the death, as a few members, are aiding to rid of him. Though the godless try not to have negative relation with the followers 'Armadyl' Some members of the godless believes Armadyl can be peacefully convinced to leave Gielinor, as other doubts that he will leave peacefully. There is still an argument on rather to peacefully convince the god, or force him out. 'Zaros' The Godless has almost no information about Zaros, only a few members who were Zarosian were able to give information they had. The Godless are still debating among themselves if he is a major threat, or not. Most do believe he is dead. 'Seren' The godless have some knowledge of Seren. it is not really debatable weather she would be an ally to us or not, but it is debatable if she is dead or not. Most godless believes she can be reason with, other believes that she can remain, and not cause major influence, like she has always done. Others thinks that she might fight back, and even if she doesn't, they believe doubt her followers would. 'Marimbo' The Godless have almost no knowledge of this goddess, and almost all the members agree for her to be no threat, to where she could be a demigod. 'Brassica Prime' The godless view almost no negative onto Brassica Prime. They believe him to be no threat to the world. Most members don't see him as a god, but a piece of food, with power enough to be alive. 'Icthlarin' Almost all the godless knows about this demigod, and atleast all agrees that he should remain, as he is needed to guid the souls into the underworld. Some members believe he should be kept a eye on as well, in case he becomes like his sister. 'Amascut' This demigoddess is viewed as a threat to mortals, as she is known as "The Devourer", the godless are keeping their guards up, and eyes open, for when she makes an impact again. They believe as she is a demigod, she could be killed. 'Sliske' The Godless are in a debate if he is a god or not, almost all of the members agree he should be taken care of, before he causes more trouble. 'Guthix' Guthix true ideal have been revealed to the world when he died, where former guthixian Biehn, and Kara-Meir were founders of the faction to assure guthix's final wish is brought to life. As there are former Guthixian in the godless, some are still sadden of Guthix's death. Others are not sadden, but angery of his death, as they now know the truth about him, knowing he was only protecting them. The majority of the godless, would hear of Guthix's true wishes before, or after joining, they would still view him as a god, but with no negative view. and peraphs some would view him as a teacher. Most would have a negative view in his followers, for spreading false ideal, or some on the god himself, for not hiding himself perfectly, and for not thinking of the other gods before he went to sleep on the first age. In over all, they respect him, only because of his protecting the world, the mortals, and for trying to avoid being worshipped. 'Other Gods' Some godless have knowledge of other heard gods. Most members believe them to be legend, as other find no threat in them, if they have not made any big interference at all. Most godless still try to keep an eye on them, thinking they could be planning something. Gallery Mark killing a black knight.png|Mark Killing a black knight during the battle battle of Lumbridge Battle of Lumbridge ending.png|The Battle of Lumbridge ending. The Godless!.png|The Godless ready to fight. A Female Godless Spy on Zamorak Camp.png|A Female Godless as a spy at Zamorak camp A Godless Spy on Saradomin camp..png|A Male Godless spy at Saradomin camp Male Godless as Zamorak Follower.png|A Male Godless Spy at Zamorak's camp A Godless being Saradominist Devote.png|Another Godless Male spying as a Saradomin devote Map of Rimmnigton with Godless.png|Rimmington in aid by Godless. The Godless for next event..png|Mark with Kara-Meir and Garlandia Godless ambushers.png|A Godless Ambusher Godless Spy on Armadyl.png|Godless as spy at Armadyl camp Godless Spy at Bandos Camp.png|A Godless spy at Bandos camp Trivia *Some members (like Kara-Meir and Ux) of the Godless faction are of the opinion that the gods should not be worshipped, regardless of their existence or power; this is a form of antireligion. However other members (such as Bieh and Garlandia) of the Godless seem to favour a more diplomatic and peaceful approach without much confrontation and opposition; this form of can be characterized as tolerance] and/or multiculturalism. *Most female members of the Godless seem to be marked with faded blue tatoos on their faces and arms *A good representation of the Godless's thoughts/ideologies is the English lyrics version of Guren no Yumiya,original from Attack on Titan(Shingeki no Kyojin) performed by Danny A and Amanda Lee. Category:Godless Category:Faction Category:Organization Category:The Godless Faction